Race Against Time
by Teresa101
Summary: One of the sisters get kidnapped and the other two must race against time to save her.
1. Pancakes

**Hi peeps, this is my first story, so read and review, it gets much better so stay tuned. **

"I really have to get back to the office Phoebe," a tall brown haired man said putting on his jacket.

"Can't you stay a little longer, pleaseee."

"I already said no Phoebe," this time he sound exasperated.

"But Julian can't you be a little late," Phoebe complained.

"No." The man started to walk towards the door of Phoebe's room. Quickly Phoebe walked in front of him. "Well thanks for bringing me some breakfast on my day off. I can't believe you even brought it up to my room," she smiled slightly. For a couple of seconds there was complete silence. They just stood by the door looking intensely into each other's eyes. Finally Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. She started to kiss him unexpectedly. "Well maybe all be just a little late," Julian said taking off his jacket still kissing her.

In the kitchen Piper was busily making blueberry pancakes and bacon. She rushed around so swiftly that she didn't even notice Prue walk in. "I'm off to work," she said in good spirits. Piper almost dropped the bacon she was carrying when she jumped from surprise, "You scared me Prue, good morning."

"You might want to check on Phoebe she was suppose to be gone, and I thought Julian had work today," Prue sounded worried.

"Pancakes."

"No thanks I got to go."

"Why do I even feed you people?" Piper asked annoyed. She stomped over and placed the pancakes on the counter. " Do you know were Leo is by any chance Prue." She got no reply.

"Right here honey." Piper jumped again. She turned around to see Leo. "Why do people always sneak up on me. That was not very nice. You shouldn't just say something when people don't know that you're standing there. Pancakes."

"No thanks, is that what you needed me for? The elders are calling me," Leo said. With that, he orbed out. "Why do I bother," Piper said marching up the stairs. When she reached Phoebe's door she knocked quietly. "Phoebe." Piper started to open the door, but then shut it as fast as you could blink once. "Oh my, I made pancakes," she screamed.


	2. Sleepy

Hi fans, sorry it took me so long to update I got caught up in other important things here is chapter two anyway

Prue walked in to work with a grumpy look on her face. She stomped to her office to find Andy waiting there for her. "Took you long enough Prue your one minute late," Andy said jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny," Prue gave him a smirk, but it was more of a friendly one.

"I brought you some coffee and a doughnut from the coffee shop across the street," Andy continued.

"Thanks." Prue took the bag gently from his hand to take a sip of coffee. "Just how I like it," she smiled at Andy.

"Good because I don't have time to get you anymore. I have to get to work," He kissed her on the forehead and walked out. Prue sat down in the chair by her computer and put her hands to her forehead. She didn't get any sleep last night and she felt dizzy and like her eyelids were as heavy as six cows. She yawned and looked up at her computer. "More tasks to do, just great," she said seeing that there was e-mail from her boss with the re, tasks for today. Opening it up she glanced at it quickly and walked out of the room. Spotting her boss she said, "Sir, were is the people you want me to talk to," and she yawned.

"Right over there Prue," he said pointing.

"Thanks," She said really grumpy looking to where he was pointing. Slowly she walked over to shake their hands. "Hi I'm Prue Halliwell," she said shaking both of their hands, "what would you be interested in putting in the auction this week?"

"Yes, the auction," said the old lady looking up at her husband.

"We have this really old 1920 vase we would like to place in the auction," the old man continued, "at least we think it's from the 1920s."

"Okay," Prue said, "were is it."

"Right here," the old lady, said, "isn't it a beauty."

" Yes I will take it for you. You will just have to sign some forms so we know it belonged to you and you could get 80 of the funds made from the auctioning of the vase," Prue explained in a sleepy voice. She went into her office got the papers off her desk and brought them back to the couple. While she walked back to her office for the last time the couple sat down and started the paperwork. Once Prue was in her office she sat in her chair and fell asleep. About fifteen minutes later she was woken up from her boss shaking her. "You still have one more thing to do Prue. Are you filling okay?"

"I'm fine," She protested.

"You don't look fine," her boss, said back, "maybe you should go home and get some sleep and all cover for you."

"Well I guess, but don't mess anything up," Prue said worriedly, "I'll be back an hour after lunch brake."

"Fine with me all cover for you until then." Prue got up and walked out of the building. She got in her car and started to go down the road. As she was driving she saw something going down the same lane of the road she was and it was coming straight at her. It is a car she realized as it started to come closer. She hastily as to avoid being his and went off the road and hit the phone pull with a big thud. Her head was jerked hitting the stirring wheel and her ears and head were bleeding, as she got knocked unconscious

End of Chapter! I will update as soon as possible. That might be a while.

**Love Ya,**

**Teresa101**


	3. Hospital Worries

**Here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Piper walked down the hall and back to the kitchen downstairs. She grabbed some pancakes for her self and then some bacon. Sitting down at the table she started to eat vigorously. "They don't like my food then they could make their own food," she said crossly. When she was done eating she put the pancakes in a zipper bag and threw away the leftover bacon. "I'm going to P3 Phoebe," She screamed walking to the front door. Grabbing her purse and coat she left the house to get in the car.

Ahead of her Piper could see that she would have to put the car in park because there was a really bad accident coming up on the side of the road. As she drove closer and closer to it she was a bit shocked because the car that was on the side of the road looked exactly like Prue's. "Get Ms. Halliwell out of the car and on a stretcher," she heard a paramedic order to someone. Worried very, very, very much Piper undid her seat belt and opened the car door to get out of her car. "No, no Mrs. You will have to stay in you will have to stay in the car until the accident is cleared, and it is safe for cars to pass," one of the cops said signaling for her to sit back down.

"Yes, but did you say Halliwell?" Piper asked extreme worry in her voice.

"Yep,"

"Prue Halliwell, right?" Piper asked even more worry in her voice then before.

"Precisely," the cop said, "why do you ask?"

"She's my sister," Piper said sounding angry, worried and shocked.

"Well Ms. Halliwell you can't get out of the car because of the accident, but you could go to the hospital. There taking Prue there in a minute or so."

"Okay," Piper said holding back the feeling of crying. She closed the door to her car and dug her cell phone out of her purse. Dialing Phoebe's number she started to sob loud and hard. Ring, Ring she heard holding the phone up to her ear. "Hi," Phoebe said coming through the phone. Piper couldn't help it she couldn't be calm and not cry instead she sobbed even louder. "What's wrong Piper is everything okay," Phoebe sounded concerned. "Oh everything is far from okay," Piper said," sounding pissed off and sad at the same time still crying.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue got in a car accident," Piper said starting to sob really loud. "What," Phoebe said with worry.

"Just come down to the hospital and find me," Piper said. "Okay," Phoebe said slamming down the phone," Piper turned her car around and drove down the road. She heard the cop scream after her, "Please do the speed limit Ms. Halliwell. Your sister will still be alive I'm sure when you get there." Piper ignored what he said but still did the legal speed limit.

When she got to the hospital she ran in and saw Prue being wheeled by on a hospital bed. Blood was all over her ears and it seemed like blood was coming from her ears and she had an extremely huge wound on her head. Piper ran after the bed and asked one of the doctors if Prue would be okay. "I'm sure your sister will be okay if you let us do are jobs. Just take a seat in the emergency waiting room," he said back to her. At that moment Phoebe to ran in and she saw Prue being quickly wheeled away. "Oh my god," she said and started to cry hysterically.

"Come on Phebs," Piper said, we should go find a phone to call Andy. Then we will get some coffee and wait in the waiting room." Julian ran in and joined Phoebe and Piper in the conversation. "I all ready grabbed some from the coffee place on the highway," he said. Piper nodded and walked away to go call Andy. Once she found a payphone she put in a quarter picked it up and dialed Andy's number. It rang and rang for a while then the answering machine picked up. "You have reached Andy's phone leave a message after the tone beep."

"Hi Andy it's Piper please come to the hospital Prue got in a car accident. Bye."

"I so wish that I wasn't crying when I said that," Piper said.

**This is the end of chapter three **

**Love Ya,**

**Teresa101 **


End file.
